The invention relates to an automotive steering column switch which is arranged on the end of a jacket accommodating the steering column and features several separate switches, each consisting of a casing with electrical connectors and an actuating member or stalks.
On a steering column switch known from the not previously published DE 43 05 827 A1, all of the separate switches are mounted on a support plate. Through the intermediary of appropriate guiding means contained both on the support plate and the separate switch, each switch is slipped on the support plate and secured by a detachable clip. To mount several separate switches, the support plate must provide sufficient room to realize all of the guiding means and clip connectors. This applies both to mounting the separate switches on the periphery of the support plate as well as in the depth of the support plate, that is, in the direction in which the steering column extends. This requirement makes the support plate very large, which is reflected also in the tools and associated tool costs. Separate switches mounted successively on the support plate must leave sufficient space for assembly, thus enlarging the overall size once again. In view of stabilization, the support plate installed in the automobile is given a design such that a maximum configuration with separate switches will be possible. Therefore, a large support plate is always installed, which requires much space, even with unoccupied guiding means and which contradicts efforts toward weight reduction.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a steering column switch of the initially named type on which separate switches can be joined to one another quickly, easily and without backlash, and released again, without needing a tool and without modifying the support plate.